<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>His Sweet Kiss by StarsBooksFriedchicken</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598029">His Sweet Kiss</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsBooksFriedchicken/pseuds/StarsBooksFriedchicken'>StarsBooksFriedchicken</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>The Witcher (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Apologies, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Geraskier, Idiots in Love, M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 14:40:17</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>937</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22598029</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarsBooksFriedchicken/pseuds/StarsBooksFriedchicken</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Geralt shows up at the tavern because he really owes someone an apology.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>243</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>His Sweet Kiss</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Jaskier was trying very hard to not look at, or think about, the man occupying the corner of the pub. He tried to lose himself in the song he was playing, but that didn't work because the song in question was <i>Her Sweet Kiss</i>, which he had actually written for Geralt. Geralt, who had lashed out at him for no fault of his. Geralt, who had constantly rejected him for Yennefer and then taken all his anger out on him when she left. No, Jaskier didn't want to look at him at all.</p><p>He finished his song and stormed out, not bothering to stay to know whether the audience liked it or not. But he was barely ten steps away from the pub when he heard heavy footsteps behind him. He'd know those footsteps anywhere. Only now, his heart wasn't sure whether it should flutter or sink when he heard them.</p><p>Geralt stopped just behind him. "Jaskier," He said. </p><p>Jaskier turned around slowly. Geralt was not in his usual armour, he was only wearing his black clothes. Strands of white hair fell over his eyes, and Jaskier's hands itched to reach out and tuck them behind his ears. But he didn't do that, he only looked at Geralt with as much anger and defiance as he could muster. </p><p>"What do you want this time?" He asked defensively. </p><p>"Why would I want anything?" Said Geralt. </p><p>"Why else would you be here?" </p><p>"I just wanted to see you." </p><p>Jaskier felt his breath catch, but he wouldn't let Geralt get to him so easily. "To see me? I thought I always got you into piles of shit? I thought you wanted me off your hands?" </p><p>"Please, listen-" Began Geralt, but Jaskier cut across him. Every bad feeling he'd had over the past week was flowing out of him in a river of pain and anger. </p><p>"You blamed everything on me. No one told you to invoke the Law Of Surprise when that knight asked how he could repay you. You did it all by yourself, and then ignored everyone who told you not to run from it. You didn't tell me how dangerous the djinn could be before I released it, because you were too busy grunting at everything I said and not talking to me. You never talk to me, Geralt! It's always me. I'm sick of tagging along with you. You've made it clear that you don't want me around, and I'm not going to be somewhere I'm not wanted. So I don't even know why you're here."</p><p>Jaskier was breathing heavily, he felt as if he had run a mile. If he looked at Geralt anymore, he might start crying, and so he turned his back on him. </p><p>Geralt was silent. Such a long moment passed that Jaskier thought he'd left. But then he spoke, in a quiet, defeated voice Jaskier had never heard before. </p><p>"I deserved that." </p><p>Jaskier said nothing. He crossed his arms, but stayed where he was. </p><p>Geralt stepped forward and touched his elbow. "Jaskier," He said, turning him around. Jaskier did not stop him. Geralt gently raised his chin so that their eyes met. </p><p>"I've been a fool and an asshole," said Geralt. "I looked for love where there was none, and pushed away the people who did. I treated you like scum even though you'd done nothing to deserve it. You've always been there for me, and I took it for granted. I have no excuse. I'm sorry." </p><p>Jaskier softened a little. "Well, you <i>were</i> an asshole. </p><p>Eyes downcast, Geralt nodded. "I'm sorry. I really am. I need you more than I have ever needed anyone else, more than I planned to need anyone. I will make it up to you, if you will let me." </p><p>Jaskier smiled slowly. "I forgive you," he said. Then, before Geralt could stop him, he wrapped his arms around the Witcher. </p><p>He felt Geralt tense, and braced himself to be pushed away, but that didn't happen. Instead, Geralt slowly relaxed and pulled him closer against him. Jaskier sighed happily. The heavy grief which had been clouding his thoughts for the last few days was dissipating, leaving in its place bright sunshine and warmth. </p><p>After what felt like days, they pulled away. Geralt was looking at him shyly. "So that's a hug," he said. </p><p>Jaskier laughed. "Yes, you moron. Was it good?" </p><p>"Very." </p><p>They were still standing very close together. Jaskier was suddenly aware of the places they were touching. Geralt's smell was overwhelming his nostrils and sending his train of thought careening sideways. They suddenly froze, each waiting for the other to walk away from this fragile moment. Neither did. </p><p>Jaskier couldn't look away from Geralt's eyes. They looked yellowish from a distance, but up close they were actually amber towards the centre and golden at the edges. He suddenly wanted to tell him this. </p><p>"Your eyes-" he began, but he could not finish the thought because Geralt kissed him. </p><p>It was so much better than he had ever imagined. And he <i>had</i> been imagining it a lot, he realised. Geralt, with all his monster-killing and stone cold facade, actually kissed really gently. Jaskier ran his hands through Geralt's hair, as Geralt tightened his grip on his waist, deepening the kiss. </p><p>"About time," muttered one of the men gathered by the pub window. "Thought our hair would whiten before one of them made a move." </p><p>"I knew something was up since the time that bard made a song for him," sighed a woman happily. "Come on, fellas, let's leave them to it. Anyone want another drink?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is one of the I-fixed-it-and-also-made-it-gay fanfics. I hope it made you feel better after that ep6 ending. Tell me what you think!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>